


Maybe it's not forever, maybe the night will change us.

by Fedies



Series: » ❝Brocedes Moments 2016❞ [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Monza 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedies/pseuds/Fedies
Summary: Set in the post-race of Monza Grand Prix 2016, when Lewis, after a bad start, finished 2nd.Despite the anger, his German champion made him feel better; at the same time Lew reflects about the mistakes he made in their relationship the year before.





	Maybe it's not forever, maybe the night will change us.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written it long time ago and just now I have the courage to publish it.  
> Sorry for my bad English, I usually write in Italian!  
> Let me know what u think, xoxo

"Maybe we're perfect strangers,  
maybe it's not forever,  
maybe tonight will change us,  
maybe we'll stay together.  
Maybe we'll walk away,  
maybe we'll realize,  
we're only human.  
Baby we don't need no reason why"

 

 

 

Post-race interviews are always so boring, especially when you start in pole position but you arrive 2nd because of a shit start.  
Everyone asks you what went wrong, what was the problem...  
Even we pilots are humans, if they haven't noticed.  
Finally I'm far from journalists' eyes, in the private zone of the motorhome in Monza, and I unbotton this racing suit in which I'm suffocating.  
I feel a gently touch on my shoulder and I don't need to turn my head to know who he is.  
I close my eyes and sigh, like I was breathing again.  
I turn and see the the beautiful green eyes that I love.  
"Hey, I was not able to talk to you sooner, you know there were celebrations and other stuff... How do you feel? I'm sorry for the start"  
He asked me, with a little smile and that accent that I would recognise everywhere.  
I really don't know how he can stay with someone like me.  
When the wheel has turned on my side, for all these years, with every victory and every bad performance, I've never bothered to ask him how he was.  
If he was sad. If he wanted to confide.  
I've always had my cock, like a perfect asshole.  
I risked losing him for my arrogance.  
And he's always here, he's never gone.  
But now I understand and I'll not repeat the same mistake.  
I'm Lewis Hamilton and I'm madly in love with him: my best friend, my teammate, my boyfriend, my worst rival.  
I'm Lewis Hamilton and I'm madly in love with him: Nico Rosberg.  
I also give him a smile, reassuring him.  
"It's okay, we've understood that I'm not good at the start, anyway"  
We both laugh and laugh, regardless of Sebastian's presence.  
He knows about us and then has a relationship with Kimi ... in short, he understands us.  
"So I'll see you later in my room?"  
He asks me, lowering the voice by an octave.  
I nod, winking at him.  
He dies for my winks. Who does not?  
But I care about him, just him.  
Between the routine meeting with the team and the trip to the hotel, I count the seconds that separate me from an evening with Nico.  
I put myself in the shower and I wash away all the sweat and sensations of today's race; the drops of boiling water descend along my body, overlapping the features of my tattoos.  
After drying myself to the least worst, given the Italian heat, I wear a white t-shirt and gray bermudas.  
I advance along the corridor cautiously before sneaking into Nico's room.  
He leaves the door ajar, always, for me.  
I stop under the door.  
He laughs and grimaces in front of the phone's display; he's talking to Alaïa, I suppose.  
When he interacts with his daughter, it's the best thing I've ever seen, seriously.  
Even if you do not think so, I love children too.  
And what about Vivian, well...  
I have the impression that she knows that Nico is not exclusively hers, I think she understood that his heart is also someone else's.  
Perhaps she also understood that it is about me.  
In any case she is a very sweet and understanding girl, I'm glad she is taking care of Nico when I can not.  
I remain still and motionless while he greets his girls, closing the window of FaceTime.  
When he turns to me he jumps slightly.  
"What the hell Lew, you made me take a hit! How long have you been there?"  
I shrug and lie on the bed next to him.  
"How's the baby?"  
"Great! She's really talking a lot, you know?"  
A restful silence descends on us.  
I let my hand slip next to his, then intertwining our fingers.  
He immediately responds to the squeeze.  
"I would like it if she knew you ..."  
I turn my head towards him, incredulous.  
"Really?  
"Yes. You are the people I love most in the world ... It would be great if you at least showed up"  
My heart loses a beat, I really feel like a teen at his first crush.  
The effect this man has on me is incredible.  
I pull up on one elbow, looking at him with malice.  
"Did you just say you love me, Rosberg?"  
He responds to the eye with a spark of passion in his eyes.  
"It can be, Hamilton, it can be"  
It does not take long before our lips come together eager, biting and savoring the other's mouth.  
"I think it's time to celebrate your victory"  
I whisper in a hoarse voice, fiddling with the buttons of the Bermuda shorts.  
"Our victory"  
He corrects me, capturing my lips in the umpteenth kiss.  
The rest ... it's just magic. Ours.


End file.
